Reciprocated Love
by carnadeite
Summary: Sekuel dari 'Choice'—Ia tertidur dan ia menunggu/Ia terbangun dan melihat putih/Ia melihat dan ia tidak bisa memahami/Ia pergi dan ia menggenggam 3 kata itu/Ia datang dan kali ini ia akan mewujudkannya/"Err ... Hiruma-kun, kau tidak mau tahu jawabannya?"


**Pemberitahuaan ...**

Maafkan atas kesalahan saya di 'Choice' chapter lalu yang menyebutkan kalau 'Concealed Love' itu merupakan sekuel dari Choice. Sebenarnya Concealed Love itu judul orific saya. Karena mirip dengan 'Reciprocate(d) love' (ada love-love-nya) jadi dengan konyolnya tertukar. Maafkan author yang dodol ini T^T

**.**

**Carnadeite Shamely Present**

_**An**__**Eyeshield 21 Oneshot FanFic**_**,**

'_**Choice: Reciprocate(d) Love'**_

**.**

-**Hiruma's Side**-

**.**

**Eyeshield 21** is belong to Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Warning**** (****s****)**: **HiruMamo/Slight** **YamaMamo/S**upernatural-**R**omance **genre**/**Sekuel dari 'Choice'**/It's appropiate for **t**eenager/use **2****nd**** POV****/abal/**absolutely **OOC/Typo(s)/**and contains many **absurd **things!

**Summary: ** Sekuel dari 'Choice'—Ia tertidur dan ia menunggu/Ia terbangun dan melihat putih/Ia melihat dan ia tidak bisa memahami/Ia pergi dan ia menggenggam 3 kata itu/Ia datang dan kali ini ia akan mewujudkannya/"Err ... Hiruma-_kun_, kau tidak mau tahu jawabannya?"/ _My second fanfic/ Mind to leave a review_?

_Don't like? Don't read, 'key?_

**.**

_**When the sun rise. I'll wake up—**_

**.**

Putih. Saat matamu kembali terbuka, yang kau lihat hanyalah putih. Kau—Hiruma Youichi telah dibangunkan kembali. Hal pertama yang kau lakukan saat kau terbangun adalah mengerjapkan matamu. Iris _emerald_-mu yang telah lama tidak bersua dengan dunia kini kembali melihat dunia setelah lama tenggelam di pelupuk matamu. Menampakkan keindahannya juga sekaligus kebingungannya. Kau terbangun setelah entah berapa lama 'tertidur' dan kau hanya bisa melihat putih. Cukup membingungkan bagimu, bukan?

Kau kembali mengerjapkan matamu. Berharap dengan itu saraf-saraf di otak jeniusmu kembali berjalan semestinya. Berharap penjelasan mengenai keadaan ini menghampirimu. Kau menyadari tidak ada kemajuan dan kau lama terdiam, memandangi putih dengan datar. Dengan pelan, kau berusaha bangkit dari posisi—terlentang—mu. Dan ... pupil matamu sukses membesar saat kau melihat banyak orang berkumpul di sekitarmu. Tapi manusia-manusia itu tidak berkumpul untukmu, Hiruma. Mereka hanya berjalan dari satu sisi ke sisi lain dan matamu tak lepas dari mereka. Menatap mereka dengan serius, kau berharap menemukan salah satu kenalanmu di antara mereka. Kau bangkit dari bangku yang sedari tadi menyanggamu lalu kau berjalan di antara mereka, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang melirikmu, apalagi menyapamu. Setelah beberapa lama matamu menelusuri lautan manusia ini, kau sadar. Kau tidak mengenal siapapun di sini. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahimu. _Kau benar-benar tidak mengenal siapapun di sini._

Sebuah kesadaran lain menghampirimu. _Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa dirimu sendiri_. Dan dari situlah pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain bergaung di pikiranmu. _Kenapa aku ada di sini? Kenapa aku terbangun di kerumunan sialan ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun? Dan ... siapa aku?_

"Sialan," gumammu pelan. Kau berusaha mencari jalan keluar dan kau menemukannya. Sebuah pintu kaca yang terletak di ruangan raksasa ini. Saat pintu kaca itu terbuka, kau langsung menerobosnya. Kau hanya berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan. Menghiraukan gadis berambut _auburn _yang tengah berdiri di depan gedung itu. Menghiraukan lelaki berambut liar yang berjalan berlainan arah denganmu. Kakimu melangkah membelah jalanan dan kau tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menghentikannya. Kau juga tidak berniat melihat ke belakang. Lambat laun, kau berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan gedung itu, gedung yang hari _itu _kau tuju. Gedung utama Bandara Narita.

**.**

—_**And i hope i'll find you—**_

**.**

Tanpa terasa, kaki jenjangmu telah membawamu ke depan sebuah sekolah. Deimon High School. Dalam keadaan tidak mengingat apapun, kau masih datang ke tempat ini. Aneh, bukan? Tapi tidak. Bagimu ini tidak aneh. Bahkan menurutmu semua ini _familiar. _Kau merasa kenal dengan pohon-pohon yang berdiri tegak di pinggir jalanan sekolah ini. Kau merasa terbiasa pada cahaya mentari yang sedari tadi melingkupimu. Kau merasa akrab dengan angin lembut yang menyapamu. Kau merasa mengenali daun yang berguguran di pinggir jalan. Kau juga merasa pernah melihat gedung serta gerbang di hadapannya itu. Seragam siswa-siswi yang hendak masuk ke gedung itu pun terasa sangat _familiar_. Blazer hijau dengan kemeja putih. Kau merasa kenal dengan semuanya. Namun, kau tetap tidak mengingat apapun.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu ke dalam sekolah itu. Dengan mengikuti nalurimu, kau berjalan dan kau sampai ke sebuah lapangan. Lapangan kosong yang seharusnya kau ingat. Lapangan _amefuto_ tempatmu berlatih dulu. Kau merasa tempat ini _sangat_ penting. Sebuah kemajuan, eh? Tapi, sekali lagi kau tetap tidak ingat apapun. Tiba-tiba lapangan itu terisi oleh sekumpulan manusia berbaju merah. Merah menyala. Merah yang kau kenal. Ah, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengenal merah itu, Hiruma? Itu seragam _amefuto _yang kau buat, bukan? Namun, untuk kali ini kau hanya memandang orang-orang itu datar. Keningmu kembali berkerut. Kau berusaha. Ya, kau berusaha memanggil ingatanmu yang terkubur. Tentang lapangan ini. Tentang sekolah ini. Tentang dirimu. Tentang semuanya. Tapi, tidak ada yang muncul dalam benakmu. Tidak ada penjelasan yang dapat membuatmu puas. Tidak ada taruhan untuk menentukan keadaan ini. Tidak ada spekulasi. Tidak ada interprestasi atas keadaan yang menimpamu. Yang ada hanyalah ketidaktahuan. Ketidakingatan.

**.**

—_**You, the one who hold the answer**_**—**

**.**

Tidakmenemukan apa yang kau cari, kau melangkahkan kakimu lagi. Kau menerobos segerombolan orang yang sedang berjalan di trotoar dengan kasar. Kau menabrak, menyenggol, dan tidak meminta maaf. _Untuk apa? _Pikirmu. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang mendumel, melirik sinis apalagi mencaci. Oh, tentu saja karena tidak ada yang melihatmu. Duniamu kini sempurna hampa. Tidak ada suara yang mengisinya. Kau berada di dunia yang ramai tanpa ada suara yang meramaikan. Tapi kau tidak menyadarinya. Kau kira duniamu memang seperti ini. Dunia dimana suara letusan senjata, ketikan _keyboard, _letupan permen karet, sorak-sorai penonton, gemuruh stadion, dan omelan seorang gadis itu tidak pernah ada. Dan kau terus melangkah sampai ke sebuah tempat di ujung kota. Tempat dimana dirimu seharusnya bersemayam.

Ya, di sebuah pemakaman.

**.**

—_**I know i'll find you today**_**—**

**.**

Kau tetap berjalan. Ya, kau tetap berjalan walaupun di sekitarmu terdapat banyak batu nisan. Kau hanya melewati batu nisan itu dengan datar. Seakan mereka tidak berarti. Tapi, ya. Di matamu saat ini nisan itu tidak berarti karena kau tidak tau makna batu-batu yang berdiri tegak itu.

Dari kejauhan, kau melihat sebuah pemandangan yang menarik di matamu. Sekumpulan manusia berbaju hitam—yang sangat banyak[**1**]. Kau pun mendekati mereka, sekumpulan manusia berbaju hitam di ujung pemakaman itu. Orang-orang dengan punggung _familiar _itu terlihat menunduk dan mengelilingi sesuatu. Kau mendekat dan kau bisa merasakan nafasmu tercekat. Ya, kau melihat sekumpulan manusia berbaju hitam yang tengah mengelilingi sebuah batu nisan. Ah, itu mungkin jadi pemandangan biasa andaikata yang kau lihat itu salah. Kau melihat sebuah figura coklat dengan foto _close up _di dalamnya, foto seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan model _spike. _Kau mengerjapkan matamu berkali-kali seakan-akan ada debu yang hinggap di matamu. Tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan menyerangmu. Sebuah perasaan yang membuat jantung semu milikmu berdebar lebih kencang, membuat oksigen terasa semakin menjauhimu dan membuatmu melangkahkan kakimu ke belakang. Kau _takut. _Kemudian sebuah pemahaman muncul dalam pikiranmu. Kau _sangat _tidak suka melihat foto lelaki itu berada di sini_. _

Kesal karena tidak menemukan jawaban dari yang kau cari, kau menjambak rambutmu dan mengeluh pelan. Tanpa sadar kau meraba-raba kepalamu sendiri. Ah ... lebih tepatnya meraba-raba bentuk rambutmu sendiri dan kau baru menyadari kalau rambutmu itu bermodel _spike_. _Sama dengan lelaki itu, _pikirmu_. _Kau mengambil sehelai rambutmu dan kau sendiri mampu merasakan matamu membulat lebar saat melihat sehelai rambut berwarna pirang. _Sama, _pikirmu. Kau kembali memandangi foto itu. Lelaki di dalam foto itu memiliki dua bulatan yang tergantung di telinganya. Kau pun meraba indra pendengaranmu dan merasakan dua bulatan bergelayut disana. Sekarang, wajahmu sukses terlihat muram, Hiruma. Sama percis seperti langit yang menaungimu.

**.**

—_**And i'll open the treasure that you left for me**_**—**

**.**

Pemakaman itu kembali sepi. Tapi kau masih berada di situ. Kau masih memandangi foto lelaki itu. Orang-orang berbaju hitam itu sudah meninggalkan pemakaman ini. Meninggalkanmu dengan sejuta kebingungan. Kau sendiri hanya berdiri tegap di depan batu nisan itu. Matamu mungkin menatap bingkai kayu itu, tapi pikiranmu melayang entah kemana. Sesekali kau berkedip, namun kau tak tahu apa yang membuatmu berkedip. Nafasmu yang semu itu terus berderu tidak karuan. Kau terus digentayangi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama. Pertanyaan sama yang kau tanyakan di gedung itu. _Siapa aku?_ Dan pertanyaan itu bertambah saat melihat foto itu, _siapa lelaki itu?_

_Zraash_

Tanpa kau sadari, titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan di sekitarmu. Kau mendongak ke arah langit dan matamu melihat abu-abu kusam yang mendominasi. Angin mulai berhembus kencang tapi kau tidak merasakannya. Cahaya mentari tidak melingkupimu lagi, yang ada hanyalah tetesan air mata langit yang menembus ragamu. Tidak menemukan apa yang kau cari, kau hendak berjalan lagi. Namun saat berbalik kau melihat seseorang yang berdiri di belakangmu. Seseorang dengan rambut _auburn _basahnya. Seseorang dengan mata _sapphire—_redup.

Kau kembali mengerutkan keningmu. Kau merasa kenal dengan gadis itu. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya. Kau merasa gadis itu penting, tapi kau tak tahu apa alasannya. Lama kau menatapnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Gadis itu juga lama terdiam sambil memandangmu—batu nisan di belakangmu sebenarnya. Dia tersenyum. Indah, memang. Namun di matamu senyuman itu terasa pahit.

"Kau ..." ucapmu. Namun gadis itu tidak bergeming. Ia tetap berdiri di hadapanmu dengan ekspresi yang sama. Muram. Dalam keheningan sepihak ini kau berkali-kali mendapati bibir gadis itu bergerak-gerak. Namun kau tidak bisa mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan. Dia kembali menggerakkan bibirnya dan kau kembali mengerutkan keningmu. Kau berada sangat dekat dengan gadis itu tapi telinga _elf_-mu tidak bisa mendengarkan apa ia katakan. Hal itu membuatmu gerah. Kau bosan dengan keadaan ini. Setelah berpikir beberapa lama, kau memutuskan meninggalkan tempat ini. Baru beberapa langkah kau berjalan, kau melihat sosok _familiar _lain yang berdiri di pemakaman ini. Sosok lelaki tinggi dengan rambut liar yang basah.

Sebelum sempat kau bereaksi, lelaki itu berjalan menghampirimu. Sesaat kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Lelaki itu berwajah tegas namun terlihat muram. Membuatmu bertanya dalam hati kenapa wajah orang-orang yang kau temui hari ini berekspresi seperti itu. Lelaki itu berjalan pelan dan tidak melirikmu sama sekali, seakan bayanganmu tak pernah tertangkap dalam retinanya. Tanpa rasa ragu, ia berjalan ke arah gadis itu dan ... menggenggam tangannya seakan hal itu sudah biasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan heh, Rambut Liar Sialan?" teriakmu tiba-tiba. Kau bisa merasakan kepalan tanganmu semakin erat. Entah kenapa kau tiba-tiba meneriakkan kalimat itu, nama itu. Tapi yang pasti sebuah kesadaran lain masuk ke dalam dirimu. Kau tidak menyukai lelaki ini. Oh yeah, bukan pada lelaki itu sebenarnya, tapi hati kecilmu tidak suka dengan apa yang lelaki itu lakukan. Sangat tidak suka sampai-sampai kau bisa merasakan rahangmu mengatup kencang. Tanpa disadari, kau merasakan sebuah perasaan baru. _Marah_. Err ... atau boleh kusebut itu cemburu?

**.**

—_**The treasure is the most important things that my friend told me earlier**_**—**

**.**

Merasa tidak tahan lagi melihat pemandangan di hadapanmu, kau berjalan menghampiri mereka. Mereka kini sukses basah kuyup karena air hujan sukses menyerbu tubuh mereka. Tapi lelaki itu tidak memerdulikannya. Ia tetap menggenggam erat tangan gadis yang tampak gemetaran di matamu. Bisa kau lihat bibir tipis lelaki itu bergerak. Kemudian bibir gadis itu juga bergerak tak lama sesudahnya.

Kau memang tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun, kau bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa ekspresi gadis itu berubah. Berubah dari suram menjadi liar—tak terkendali. Begitu pula dengan ekspresi lelaki itu yang asalnya muram menjadi tegang dan gusar. Kau dapat menyimpulkan mereka bertengkar karena dalam beberapa detik kemudian kau bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana gadis itu menepis dengan kasar tangan yang sedari tadi menggenggamnya. Sebagaimana jelasnya kau bisa melihat bulir air mata gadis itu menyatu dengan bulir air mata langit di pipinya.

**.**

—_**Today i'll find that**_**—**

**.**

Selimut abu-abu telah disingkapkan. Membuat mentari kembali menyinari bumi dengan bebas. Sinarnya sore ini membuat langit bisa melihat jelas sosok malaikat yang tengah berdiri di ujung pemakaman itu. Kau juga berada di sana. Berada di sana bersama malaikat itu. Langit mulai berhenti menangis rupanya. Membiarkan tangisan malaikat itu menjadi penggantinya. Membiarkan kau dengan jelas melihat tangisan pilunya.

Kau tidak tahu kenapa gadis itu menangis. Namun kau mengerti sesuatu. Gadis itu tengah bersedih dan entah apa yang terjadi, kau—Hiruma Youichi juga ikut bersedih walaupun wajahmu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi itu. Kau tidak bergerak, sementara itu gadis itu berjongkok di hadapan bingkai kayu itu. Kau tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya dengan jelas karena ia membelakangimu. Tapi badannya yang gemetaran dan air yang berjatuhan dari matanya membuatmu tahu kalau tangisannya semakin parah. Semakin kencang—walaupun kau tidak bisa mendengarnya. Semakin memilukan—karena kau juga merasakannya.

Dalam khayalanmu, kau ingin menghampirinya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Namun tubuhmu terasa kaku. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan kakimu lagi dan itu menyiksamu. Melihat gadis itu sedih sukses menyiksamu lagi. Menyadari kau tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya membuat segalanya sempurna. Sempurna menyedihkan. Kau melirik ke sekitarmu. Mencari sosok lelaki berambut liar yang setelah 'pertengkaran' tadi pergi dari pemakaman ini.

"Sial," umpatmu kesal. Lelaki itu sudah tidak berada di sini lagi. Untuk kali ini—hanya untuk kali ini saja kau menginginkan lelaki itu di sini. Menemani gadis itu, menghiburnya sehingga kau tidak perlu melihatnya menangis lagi. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengarkan permintaanmu.

** "Hiruma-**_**kun,**_**"** panggil seseorang. Kau merasakan sensasi aneh saat mendengar suara itu. Entah karena suara itu adalah suara pertama yang hari ini kau dengar atau karena—

"**Hiruma**-_**kun**__,_" suara itu terdengar lagi, namun semakin lirih dan pelan. Kau melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Berusaha mencari sumber suara itu. Kau tidak menemukan siapapun di pemakaman ini. Tidak selain gadis berambut _auburn_ panjang itu. Dalam hati kau bertanya-tanya, _apakah dia yang mengeluarkan suara itu?_ Sementara kau sibuk berpikir, gadis itu mulai menghentikan isakkannya. Tidak ada lagi air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Namun kau bisa melihat gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan meremas ujung rok yang ia kenakan. Sesaat kau melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan dari jari gadis itu. Sesuatu yang melingkari jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin. Cincin perak dengan batu _emerald _yang menghiasi pinggirannya. Keningmu berkerut. Dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, kau bisa melihat ukiran di cincin itu. Y-M.

—kau mengingatnya.

"**Hiruma-**_**kun**_," suara itu membangunkanmu dari lamunan panjang itu. Sesaat kau bisa merasakan pusing menyerang kepalamu. Rasa panas entah sejak kapan mulai mengurungmu, membuatmu sesak. Dalam keadaan membingungkan itu, ujung matamu menangkap gerakan pelan gadis itu. Ia bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan berdiri di hadapan nisan itu. Ia tersenyum—entah kepada siapa, namun kau bisa merasakan senyumannya tulus. Tidak pahit seperti tadi. Saat iris _emerald_-mu bertemu dengan bola mata _sapphire _milik gadis itu—

"**Aku mencintaimu**,"

—kau mulai mengingat semuanya.

**.**

—_**I'll keep the answer**_**—**

**.**

Kau terdiam. Terpaku. Membeku. Wajahmu terlihat datar, dingin seperti biasanya. Namun tidak dengan selaras pikiranmu sedang bergejolak. Berbagai macam kenangan berebut masuk ke dalam otak jeniusmu. Berebut untuk diingat. Kau mengingat sahabat-sahabatmu, anggota Deimon Devil Bats—orang-orang unik yang ikut berdiri di kerumunan berbaju hitam itu. Kau mengingat ayahmu, seseorang yang kau ... benci. Kau mengingat _amefuto, _olahraga yang kau sukai. Poker, senjata, buku ancaman, Cerberus, _Christmas_ _Bowl_, kopi hitam, permen _less sugar, _SMA Deimon, _Death March, _Turnamen Kanto, semua orang yang kau kenal, semua rahasia memalukan milik orang lain, semua budakmu; semuanya. Kau—hampir—mengingat semuanya. Matamu yang redup kini mulai bersinar lagi. Kau hampir menemukan apa yang kau cari. Matamu langsung menjelajah ke sekitarmu. Pemakaman. Kau langsung menyadari di situlah kau berada saat melihat batu nisan yang bersebaran di berbagai _spot _area ini. Batu nisan yang menandakan tempat istirahat yang abadi. Sekarang kau bisa mengerti arti batu nisan itu.

"Manajer Sialan," ucapmu—secara tidak sengaja—saat melihat pemilik helaian rambut _auburn _yang berdiri di hadapanmu. Dengan melihat rambutnya saja, kau bisa langsung mengenalinya. Gadis itu Anezaki Mamori. Manajer Sialan. Ya, akhirnya kau mengingat siapa gadis itu. Namun saat ingatan lainnya mulai masuk ke otakmu, kau kembali bingung. _Bukankah gadis itu seharusnya berada di London? Kenapa dia berada di pemakaman ini? Kenapa rambutnya jadi sepanjang itu? _Belum sempat pertanyaan ini terjawab, matamu menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatianmu. Sebuah bingkai foto dengan foto _close up _seorang lelaki. Seorang lelaki yang rambut pirangnya yang bertolak dengan gaya gravitasi. Seorang lelaki dengan mata _emerald _yang menghipnotis. Foto dirimu sendiri; Hiruma Youichi.

Kau bisa merasakan tubuhmu melemas. Ya. Kau mengerti apa maksudnya. Kau mengerti kenapa fotomu berada di pemakaman ini, kenapa gadis ini dan orang-orang tadi ada di sini dan menangisimu. Kau mengerti karena tentu saja ingatan yang satu _itu_ telah muncul di benakmu. Ya, ingatan saat kau menyebrangi jalan itu secara tidak hati-hati, saat kau menyadari ada kendaraan yang berkecepatan tinggi, kau juga ingat reaksimu yang berusaha menghindar dari truk itu. Tapi sayang, kau tidak memiliki impuls kecepatan dewa seperti Agon ataupun kecepatan cahaya seperti Sena untuk menghindari akhir dari hidupmu. Badanmu yang ramping itu sukses bersentuhan dengan truk itu. Kau ingat saat dirimu terlempar cukup jauh dan kau bisa merasakan tangan kananmu patah—untuk yang kedua kalinya. Rasa sakit belum mengerubungimu saat badanmu terkulai lemas di tepi trotoar. Dan sedetik kemudian kau baru merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Kau mengingatnya.

"Hiruma-_kun_," kau kembali tersadar dari lamunanmu saat mendengar suara gadis itu, Mamori. Sekarang, kau bisa mendengar semuanya, mengingat semuanya. Tidak ada lagi sekat yang menahanmu. "Kau sudah tahu perasaanku, bukan? Yeah, walaupun aku yakin kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama," gadis itu memeluk dirinya dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya terlihat lelah namun masih terlihat cantik di matamu. Ia tersenyum kemudian kembali berkata, "**Aku mencintaimu,**"

Kau kembali tersentak, Hiruma Youichi. Bukan karena kaget atas pernyataan yang diungkapkan gadis itu—sebelumnya gadis itu sudah mengatakanya, namun karena ada sesuatu yang menjalar ke hatimu. Kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari, kan? Kau akhirnya sudah menemukan_ku._ Jawaban atas segala perasaan hebat yang membuat otakmu tidak berfungsi dengan baik di hari _itu_. Kau mencari_ku_, dua kata yang seharusnya kau temukan saat kau berhasil menyusul manajer sialanmu itu, dan sekarang—walaupun dalam keadaan seperti ini—kau sudah menemukannya. Kau bisa merasakan bibirmu mengulas senyum tipis. Perasaan senang kemudian menyusup ke dalam ragamu. Kau menemukannya.

Namun semua perasaan menyenangkan itu harus sirna pada detik selanjutnya. Tubuhmu yang semu itu dirajam rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Kau mengerang pelan—bagimu berteriak tidak akan mengatasi rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Rasa sakit ini hampir mirip dengan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan di hari _itu. _Otakmu yang jenius tahu, semua urusan sudah selesai dan kau akan 'kembali ke tempat asalmu'. Sesaat, kau bisa merasakan ingatan yang sudah susah payah kau ingat kembali itu pelan-pelan menghilang dari benakmu. "Ck, sialan!"

Kau memandang gadis itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Helai rambut _auburn_**-**nya, bola mata _sapphire_-nya, suaranya, segalanya. Kau berusaha mengingatnya dengan seluruh tenagamu yang masih tersisa. Kau berjanji dalam hatimu kalau kau akan menemukan gadis ini lagi dan akan mewujudkan segalanya di masa depan. Kau menggenggam_ku_ erat dan kau bertekad takkan melepaskan_ku_—aku yang kini telah bertransformasi menjadi 3 kata yang akan selalu kau pegang.

"Aku juga, Manajer Sialan," bisikmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum angin membawamu.

**.**

—_**And if that one day in the future come—**_

**.**

[beberapa generasi kemudian]

Kau, Hiruma Youhi tersenyum lebar saat menemukan buku _diary_ milik manajer tim _amefuto_-mu. Kau yang sekarang ini sedang sibuk mencari bahan ancaman kini menemukan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari bahan ancaman. Buku _diary_ dari gadis yang selalu menentangmu. Kau tertawa histeris sampai meneteskan air mata saat kau menemukan buku dengan sampul beruang berwarna _pink—_yang menurutmu menggelikan. Kau melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ruangan klub _amefuto_ ini terlihat sepi. Tentu saja karena bocah-bocah itu sedang latihan dan manajer itu ada di lapangan untuk menemani mereka—tanpa tahu bahwa rahasianya dalam bahaya.

Tanpa banyak menghabiskan waktu lagi kau membuka setiap halaman dan membacanya dengan seksama. Kau tersenyum puas saat membaca buku _diary_ gadis itu karena banyak bahan ancaman yang bisa kau ambil dari sana. Namun saat kau hendak menutupnya, kau penasaran dengan sebuah kertas yang terlihat sudah sobek dan hampir jatuh dari buku itu.

_Aku harap lelaki itu juga menyukaiku._

Kau mengerutkan keningmu. Lelaki itu?

"Hiruma-_kun_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" belum sempat kau berpikir lebih jauh, sebuah tangan mulus dengan cincin _emerald _yang melingkar di jarinya bergerak menggapai buku _diary_ dan kertas yang kau pegang. Namun, hanya dengan satu gerakan simpel, kau menghindar dan membuat pemilik _diary_ itu terjatuh mencium lantai.

"Ke ke ke ke ke, ketahuan, ya?" sahutmu tanpa rasa bersalah. Gadis berambut _auburn_ sepunggung itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan memelototimu. Sedangkan kau hanya mengunyah permen karetmu dengan santai. Gadis itu berdiri dan mensejajarkan pandangannya denganmu. "Kembalikan!" pintanya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengembalikannya, Manajer Sialan?" tanyamu tegas namun dalam hati kau tertawa geli.

"Karena itu milikku!" gadis itu menjawab dengan gemas. Pipinya menggembung dan mata _sapphire_-nya menatapmu kesal. Kau tertawa puas dan berkata, "Baik, akan kukembalikan. Tapi beritahu dulu siapa lelaki yang kau harap akan menyukaimu?"

Dengan satu kalimat ancaman, gadis itu sukses terdiam dan kau kembali tertawa riang dalam hati. "Tidak!" jawab gadis itu tegas, membuat kau berhenti tertawa.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan menyita buku ini." sahutmu serius sambil membalikkan badanmu. Setelah kau membelakanginya, seringaian setan terpatri di wajahmu. Kau kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun sebelum kau membuka pintunya, kau melemparkan buku itu ke belakang. Karena lemparanmu yang mendadak, gadis itu susah payah untuk menangkapnya. Untuk beberapa saat ruangan klub dilanda keheningan. Kau tetap berdiri di hadapan pintu dengan gadis itu yang masih membelakangimu.

"Err ... Hiruma-_kun, _kau tidak mau tahu jawabannya?" tanya gadis itu. Keraguan dan—entah kenapa—harapan juga terselip di dalam pertanyaan itu. Kau kembali menyeringai kemudian meliriknya. "Untuk apa? Aku sudah tahu siapa lelaki itu dan aku bertaruh lelaki itu juga menyukaimu,"

Kau kemudian membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu dengan senyuman tipis. "Perasaanmu itu sudah terbalas sejak dulu, Manajer Sialan."

**.**

—_**I'll say that i love you too**_.

**[**_**Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah percaya sepenuhnya dengan pilihanmu untuk mencintai.]**_

–**Carnadeite-**

**.**

**.**

**~F.I.N~**

[**1**]: Seluruh anggota tim _amefuto_ yang pernah bertanding dengan Deimon Devil Bats.

Now i give my greatest thanks to those people,

**EgaoCheryl**

**Animea Lovers Ya-ha**

**Heedictator**

**Yoorin Matsu**

**Karin-Mikkadhira-**

**Kuro Nami**

**Anonim**

**Fiyui-chan**

**Anezakibeech**

**K-M**

Who want to spend their time to review 'Choice', chapter 3.

And for you, who read this—weird—story, thank you so much, dear :* #peluksampaisesek #dor

Dan inilah balasan untuk review last chappie of 'Choice'

**EgaoCheryl: **Aaaaaah! Maaf banget ya udh bikin kamu nangis, aku ga ada maksud gitu kok. Ampuni author payah ini m(_ _)m. Sip ini cerita hirumamo yang diklaim bergenre romantis udah keluar lagi~ #tapi masih tetep abal T^T semoga fic abal ini bisa berkenan dan ga bikin nangis lagi. Ayo senyum :))

**Animea Lovers Ya-ha: **Err ... kan di warningnya ditulis _deathchara? _Jadi pasti sad end :( #nyarialibi. Aah~ maaf udah bikin Nea sedih. Ampuni akuu m(_ _)m. Aku juga gak rela hiru mati :( #teruskenapabikinfickayakgitu? Boleh deeh. Usul ditampung~ tapi aku bingung gimana publishnya... apakah lebih baik ending baru itu me-replace ending lama/dibuat ke dalam new chapter/new story? Aku sendiri bingung :( mhon kasih saran dan ayo senyum :))

**Heedictator: **Err ... aku setuju sama kamu. Pas aku baca ulang Hiru terlihat ooc banget disitu. Eh? Kalau di adegan yang lain ooc ga? Maaf ya kalau endingnya tidak memuaskan dan malah bikin illfeel T^T sebenernya banyak banget cara mati yang lebih elit buat Hiru. Tapi karena saya dodol—ga mau mikir lama-lama n lebih mementingkan kecepatan update daripada kualitas fic jadi deh milih yang itu. Sekali lagi maaf yaaa m(_ _)m doakan semoga kedodolanku tidak terulang. Semoga fic ini berkenan supaya tidak membuat kamu kecewa lagi dan ayo senyum :))

**Anezakibeech: **Err ... karena saya dodol? #dicekik. Huwaa~! Jangan nangis yaa~! Maafkan fic abal buatan saya itu m(_ _)m. Apa ini sudah bisa dikategorikan happy ending? Oh ya untuk 'concealed love' sudah lihat pemberitahuan di atas kan? semoga fic ini berkenan dan tidak membuat kamu menangis lagi, ayo senyum :))

**K-M**: Iya, saya memang sengaja mempublikasikan draft-nya karena memang akan dibuat. Doakan saja semoga cepet kelar~ ehehe, diksi yang itu memang manis dan juga cuman metafora itu yang aku tahu. #dicekikgurubahasaIndonesia. Mau menambahkan metafora dari matahari dan bulan? Ini aku nulis fic lagi~ Lho? Kenapa kabur? Tunggu~ #ayosenyum :))

**Anonim: **makasih sudah dibilang keren~ #senyummalu. Huwaaa maafkan author ga tau diri ini yang tega bikin Hiru mati secara tidak elit m(_ _)m ini sekuelnya~ semoga berkenan ya dan ayo senyum :))

**Karin-Mikkadhira-: **Err ... kenapa lagi belajar malah buka e-mail atuh? #dicekiklagi. Oke, makasih buat kritik yang sangat-sangat-sangat membangunnya. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengerti kalau hanya diberi satu kali penjelasan m(_ _)m Err ... yang seperti itu disebut 'debut fic yang sangat luar biasa?' kalau menurut kamu begitu ya terimakasiiiiiiih sekali Karin-_san_. Jujur, aku seneng banget atas apresiasinya~ kamu juga mungkin orang pertama yang menyebut kematian Hiru disini indah. Hontou ni? Tidak bercanda kan? Kuharap tidak karena dari tadi hidungku udah ngapung kemana-mana. Yup sama-sama. #fickamumemangkerenkok. Makasih juga udah review fic aku :) Ini sekuelnya, Karin-_san_~! Semoga berkenan dengan fic ini dan juga kehadiran saya di FESI. Ayo senyum :))

Yosh! Untuk yang lainnya, saya sudah balas review kalian lewat PM, :)

**.**

**.**

**Waktunya tralala-trilili with author yang GAJE ini! X)**

Okay, maafkan saya karena mengotori FESI dengan fic yang tidak jelas ini T,T

Jujur, saya rada malu dan nggak pd pas mau publish. Saya sih inginnya publish fic yang berkualitas tapi bagaimana lagi, kemampuan saya—**untuk saat ini**—hanya segini. Maafkan saya ya? Saya juga ngerasa fic ini aneh kok, gatau deh saya lagi ber-aneh-ria. Tolong bimbing saya ke jalan yang lurus! m(_ _)m

lalu ada sedikit saja yang akan saya sampaikan ...

Dalam cerita kali ini, Hiru—yang udah jadi arwah itu gak bisa denger apa-apa dan gak bisa inget apa-apa. Jadi OOC gak bisa dihindari deh XDa lalu ada beberapa plot hole yang akan dijelaskan dalam bagian Mamo's side. Tunggu saja :)

Tolong komentari penggunaan POV orang kedua yang saya gunakan ini. Apakah cocok/tidak? Aneh/tidak? Ada yang kurang/tidak? Ah silahkan komentari saja. Maafkan kalau memang jelek. Ini pertama kalinya saya menggunakan 2nd POV (bereksperimen-semau-gue) jadi ... yah sekali lagi maaf kalau author dodol ini membuat para readers semua kecewa—lagi. kalau bisa tolong ajarkan penggunaan yang baik seperti apa? Ditunggu ya senpai-senpai yang baik hati :))

Apa cerita ini layak dibaca? Seberapa abal cerita ini? T^T #mohon dijawab.

**Mind to review?**

**Please miss me**!

**Carnadeite,**

**(December, 21****th ****2011 until January 22****th, ****2011)**

'**Reciprocate(d) Love' (Hiruma's side)**

**is formally finish**


End file.
